Personal
by EO-Hiphuggers
Summary: My first DENSI FF and my first for NCIS:LA! :) I hope my writing doesn't suck after my hiatus! Reviews are very welcome please :) One-Shot with the possibility of becoming a full story if I get enough reviews! :) K (for now!)


**_NCIS:LA_**

**_Based on 'personal'_**

**_Missing scene from the end of the episode. One shot, with possibility of being a full story. First story in a while after my hiatus; I hope it doesn't suck! lol_**

Everyone else had long since gone hone, but Kensi found herself still there, staring at the picture of the family she helped to relocate.

She walked out into the hallway and glanced back over at Deeks' desk. She found herself welling up no matter how hard she tried to stop it. 'It should have been me.'

Everyone knew she had a very tough exterior- hey, she is kick ass Kensi- but truthfully, underneath, she was like any other human being; full of emotions and worry about the people she cared about around her.

''Hey'' A voice startled her from her thoughts and when she turned around she found Deeks standing in front of her at the bottom of the hallway.

Neither of them moved or spoke for a few minutes until Kensi mumbled, ''It should have been me''

Deeks moved slowly toward her shaking his head, ''I'm glad it wasnt.''

Kensi bit her lip, ''This was my mess.''

Deeks was still moving slowly toward her, ''I'm helping you fix it, it's what we do.''

''But you got shot''' she croaked, her voice trying not to break on the word 'shot'.

Deeks finally reached her, and swept a stray hair from her face. It was probably one of the most bold moves she had let him away with so far since they had met and probably the most open she had ever been with him. He noticed her bloodshot eyes and the black smudging underneath them from her makeup and knew she had been crying.

He smiled at her and tilted her face up to meet him. ''And you shot them.'' He caressed her jaw slowly; his eyes never leaving hers, until she found her eyes wondering down to his chest.

He was dressed in a white vest with an open shirt over it and he found himself watching her hand as she carefully allowed herself to trace the visible bandage underneath the vest from his injury.

''Deeks, if I had of lost you..''

He placed his hand over hers on his chest, squeezing it gently. He locked eyes with her, ''I know...but you didn't''

''You would have been the third after Jack and Dom...''

''Kensi, you're not cursed'' he replied knowing where she was going with this.

''...I can't lose anymore people I care about.''

''And you're not going too, I'm not going anywhere.'' He paused for a minute and looked at the ground and then back up at her.

''Kensi, I'm not very good at this...''

A faint smile crossed her face, ''You're better at it than you think you are.'' He let go of her hand and laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

He locked eyes with her again and quickly placed his hands on either side of her hips and pulled her toward him, pressing his lips softly on hers.

She found herself, at first a bit startled, but she quickly threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead on hers. ''Kensi, I...''

''Me too,'' She said softly, her big eyes looking deep into his. ''I just wasn't sure if you...''

He rubbed her back, ''I know. ''

They stood in silence, just holding each other, until Kensi finally spoke, ''Wanna get out of here?''

Deeks stepped back and smiled at her holding out his hand. ''Definitely.''

She took his hand and they headed for the door. As they walked out into the night, Deeks glanced at her and stopped, not letting go of her hand. She looked at him, not sure what was going on. The moon shone on them like a giant spotlight as Deeks' smiled at the women in front of him.

''Kensi, I love you.''

She pulled him close and kissed him softly once more, '' and I love you Deeks.''

They smiled at each other and headed of in the direction of Deeks home in Venice, not knowing that one person had remained at the office after hours and had seen the whole thing- Ms Henrietta Lange.

:)


End file.
